theuberfandomcom-20200215-history
Martian
'''Martians '''are a small subsistance race of humanoids from the planet Mars. Their native name is The Mihatra. Their planet in their language is called Duzz. Martians have two curly antenae comming out of their heads. Attatched near the top of the antenae is a ruby/emerald looking structure which helps them communicate telepathically. Martians can't read minds but they can specifically direct thoughts to eachother and recieve them. These Antenae more importantly help them gather solar energy, so they can live without ingesting liquids. This is done while they sleep, forcing martians to be a nocturnal species, but must sleep outside. This is the only reason that martians are still alive, although they would need liquid to stay healthy. Their ears look like leaves that curled into horns. Their noses are rectangular and instead of nostrils they have just one hole. Their skin ranges from bright white to orange but with seemingly no human flesh tones. They have dark black sort of bulged eyes. Almost all martians have long hair. Martian palms are small but their fingers are long. Each martian has three fingers on each hand including a thumb. They also have very thick fur around their lower lower legs and ankles resembling one of those hippy fuzzy boots. Other than that they mostly resemble common humanoids, but bioluminescent History The martians lived on mars for years even before humanity lived on the earth. The Martians had a simple society, completely democratic where everyone votes on decisions. The Martians expanded their domain around their planet. Unfortunatly over time, their planet changed, and their vegetation all died off. Their population dwindled until it was just six. They eventually met with humans and karkans and were helped to restore their species. Martians did indeed develope interstellar ships, however ones that malfunction alot, and have fleets of triangular and pyramidal shaped vessels, as the triangle is their symbol. Behavior Martians are somewhat submissive, in that they let people push them around alot. They however are thankful for the help of humans and accomidate them well. Martians are hunter gatherers. They are Herbivores by nature, but their bodies can process meat, and they have resorted to eating other species just to survive after their crops all died out. Martians are gentile, and very shy. Upon meating one he/she may run away. If you want to talk to a martian you haven't met before, the best way to gain their trust is to lightly stroke their antenae. That is if you can catch them as they are faster than humans. Stroking their antenae shows a martian you don't mean to harm them because they can easily be ripped off, which prevents them from gathering solar energy until they grow back, giving one enough time to kill and devour them before they gain the strength to run. If a martian trusts you this is not nessicary as he or she will open up eventually if they understand you're language. Evolution Martians evolved from an ape like species as Humans. The "pre-martian" is unfortunately extinct with much of Mars' wildlife, but fossils and records are well preserved in Martian cities. Religion/Philosophy The martians have no religion, but they generally think of themselves as inferior to aliens, not in a submitting way, but more in a "you have much to teach us" way. It is their mentality to "shut up and listen" as humans say, and will actually gather around a human karkan or other alien when it is talking about it's culture/history/knowledge. Category:Species Category:Mars Category:Sapient Category:Martian Biosphere